


An unexpected friendship

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: American History - Fandom, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, US history - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I just gave the reader a name bc I hate [Y/N] fics, It Sucks, Jefferson is a handsome little piece of shit, Jefferson not being an asshole for once, Suave Jefferson, This is basically a reader fic, Womanizer, but I would be grateful if you decide to read it, but still closer to history than the musical, lol this fic is stupid, not historically accurate, not like the musical, period typical behaviors?, period typical speech?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: Reader (named Athena Tove just bc I didn't want to use [Y/N]) is a college student and going to participate in a debate in the town hall when she meets another college student, Thomas Jefferson. She just has one question left:Why does he have to be so amazing?





	An unexpected friendship

    “Excuse me, sir. I have to get inside,” I said quickly, smiling into the face of a very tall and handsome man. Unfortunately, much of his beauty was lost on me in my annoyance. I feared that I was going to be late for my first political debate as I had to get through the large crowd that always surrounded the building.

    “Of course, my lady.” The red haired youth replied gently and shifted to let me move. “I, myself, was about to go in as well. Would you like me to escort you?” His tone was not disbelieving (“A woman? Inside the debate building? Have you had a blow to the head, dear?” would be the reaction of most), nor was it flirtatious. He was simply offering his help, which I was grateful for. After all, most of my delay was due to the disbelief of the crowd that I had to get through. This young man looks much more professional, and would be let through immediately.

    “You have my undying gratitude, kind sir. Please, let us proceed. I do not wish to be late to the debate.”

    He laughed a pleasant laugh then. “Neither do I, dear lady! As such, let us be on our way.” He stuck out his arm, and I gratefully accepted. Many pleas for pardon later, we finally arrived at the front door. A familiar guard stood there. Thank goodness for that… I didn't have time to waste on proving my worth to the thickheaded guards.

    “Mr. Stevens,” I nodded at him. He nodded back. “Good luck, the two of you! I’ve seen how hard it is on the poor chaps around when they go for their first debate. Some bloke straight up fainted at the door… anyway, my point being, good luck!”

    “Thank you, sir,” I smiled and tried to convey my sense of hurry by looking at my pocket watch. He seemed to snap out of his rambling, opened the door, and stepped aside.

    “Oh, well. Don't stand around here, chatting with me! Go!” He's a funny old man.

    We entered the room, and I went to the seat that had my placard on it. “Thank you for your services sir. I'm sorry to have troubled you, especially to have come all the way to my designated seat.” I smiled as I looked up into his warm eyes.

    He smiled as well, his entire complexion lighting up as he did, and gave a short laugh. “Oh, it was no trouble at all, darling. I have enjoyed your company very much. In fact, I am most delighted to see that our assigned seats are right next to each other.”

    “Are they really? Well, then, seeing as I will be having the privilege of your company for much longer, it is only polite to introduce ourselves. I am Athena Tove. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr…” I trailed off, looking at the man expectantly. “Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson. Lovely to meet you as well, Miss Tove.”

    He then bowed slightly, taking my hand, and brushed his lips against the back of my hand so subtly that I was convinced that I had imagined it. He lingered for a while, his eyes piercing mine, and smiled a small smile. His brilliant eyes seemed teasing, as though he knew something I didn't… What if he did? That sensual smile that looked a bit like a smirk affected me so heavily, and I couldn't understand why. My breath hitched, and I felt my cheeks burn. I didn't know what to make of this, so I nodded at the now standing Mr. Jefferson. He nodded back and straightened as the debate began.

    Throughout the debate, we supported each other’s claims and stunned the crowd with our eloquent and subtle speech yet daring and brilliant ideas. My fondness for Mr. Jefferson grew, and I thought hopefully of a wonderful friendship to come as we walked out of the building together.

    “I have to say, Miss Tove, that I have never quite met a woman such as yourself,” Mr. Jefferson said, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. His voice was so beautiful and versatile- one moment shy, another warm and friendly, another commanding and moving, another cool and professional, another teasing… His pleasantly raspy voice made shivers run down my spine, and I blushed, lowering my gaze.

    “Whatever do you mean, Mr. Jefferson?” I asked quietly, steering the two of us towards the lodgings that we now knew housed the both of us.

    “Well, for one, your personality is ever changing. You can quickly shift from kind and warm to firm and commanding to the shy little lamb you are acting like right now!” We both laughed at that, and I admired his charisma. To think that we were complete strangers just a while ago was just unthinkable.

    “You also seem to be highly educated and very confident,” he continued, “You must have been caught in the passion of your argument to not notice the reaction of all who were present… They were stunned, as they should have been. You speak with great eloquence and knowledge. Your voice carries powerfully, and your very presence commands respect.”

    “You flatter me, Mr. Jefferson,” I laughed lightly, flustered at the high praise, and also because my opinion of Mr. Jefferson was exactly the same as his opinion of me.

    “Not without reason, dearest,” he smiled, his eyes twinkling, and increased our proximity.

    “And you wonder why the entire town speaks of how charming and charismatic you are? I am surprised, Mr. Jefferson. With your meticulous attention to detail, the obvious should be very… obvious.”

    He shrugged and his lips formed a lopsided grin, as he was always one to be self-deprecating. “You flatter me, Miss Tove. You mustn't do so around young men. Such high praise can quickly turn confidence into arrogance, and more so in young men.”

    “Yes, well, you aren't like other young men. And I don't flatter you without reason, Mr. Jefferson,” I smiled.

    “Ah. Feeding me my own words, Miss Tove?” He chuckled. A coy “It appears so” was my only reply.

    We had arrived at my quarters. I had barely noticed time pass by. I stepped away slightly and cleared my throat. My companion raised a questioning brow, and I clarified. “Er, these are my chambers. Thank you so much for keeping me company during my walk here, Mr. Jefferson. I hope that I didn't cause you any trouble…”

    “Nonsense, my dear!” He winked good naturedly. “I am always glad to help. Your company, also, is very enjoyable, Miss Tove.”

    I opened the door and turned around.“Good night, Mr. Jefferson,” I said as I leaned against the door frame.

    “And a good night to you, Miss Tove,” my new acquaintance replied with a tug of his tricorn, and went on his own way.

     I was out like a match. It was unbelievable that the debate took the whole day, but it did, and I was exhausted as a result.

 

    Meanwhile, young Mr. Jefferson was writing in his diary. He wrote about the wonderful young lady he had met today. She was well-named: with her all-encompassing knowledge and wisdom beyond her years, she was like the Greek goddess Athena. With her radiant and passionate complexion, sharp wit and powerful voice, she was like the thunder. And, let's not forget that he, being the lovestruck fool he now was, would obviously feel as though she was a goddess.

    “I can only hope to gather the courage to ask her to accompany me on the ball next week. She will definitely be taken, the beauty that she is, and I will be humiliated for my life.”

    He got up and sighed. He had a very busy day ahead of him, and he needed sleep.

 


End file.
